freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-173.185.17.15-20141115022708
I came up with a theory of five nights at freddys 2 and why it is a PREQUEL. Fredbears family diner closed down due too i don't know malfunctions and thats when the ceo of fazbears entertainment bought the old animatronics and used them for spare parts for the new ones they spent a small fortune on the facial recognition also on how you cant run out of power and a bigger building with more areas during the game he says dont listen to the rumors about the old place which is fredbears family diner as the week progresses it gets stranger their facial recognition is changed and there acting strange the phone guy says that with kids their fine but with adults they stare then comes the check 11-13-87 FNAF mentions the bite of 87 while FNAF2 dose not a child was never bitten but what i think is that jeremy the guy you play as in FNAF2 was attacked remember phone guy said you'll take the day shift stay close to the animotronics and remember he said that they stare at adults assuming that after time they will attack foxy never bit anyone nor did mangle it was either toy bonnie, toy chica or toy freddy my guess is toy chica sense she changes from a beak to sharp teeth the reason foxy is out of order is because if you listen phone guy says in night 2 that foxy was always a bit twitchy and the reason foxy is still damaged is when you beat night 6 they will come back with a smaller budget this means that they only had enough money to refurbish bonnie chica and freddy but ran out of money for foxy making him out of order because he is twitchy and still damaged then golden freddy the man who killed the children to me was the guy who is taking the day shift when you see the endoskeleton in th prize corner i think that golden freddy use to be a special animatronic used for birthday partys but someone removed the endoskeleton and at night it walks around the reason golden freddy is limp is because the endoskeleton was stolen and was used to lure children why phone guy says someone used the suits we had a spare a yellow one the endoskeleton must be looking for its costume which is golden freddy the marionette his story must be that when the first child died it went into the marionette then gave life to the other 4 dead children giving life to bonnie chica foxy and freddy in FNAF bonnie and chica groan this must mean the children are moaning in pain of what happened and also how in FNAF all the animotronic heads and endoskeleton look in the camera and come to think of it have you guys ever wondered what that endoskelton in the backstage of FNAF is for i think thats golden freddys well thats all i could think of so theres my theory.